Mon cœur gonflé à l'hélium
by LemonStreet
Summary: "-Tu t'amuses avec tes amis ?" Avait été sa première phrase. Sa voix me paraissait douce. Comme si elle caressait mes tympans. C'était léger avec une note un peu grave. "-Euh...oui, 'fin sûrement. Euh...tu t'appelles ? -Kuroko Tetsuya. Enchanté."
Salut tout le monde ! Je sors un nouveau Two-Shoot (alors que j'ai même pas finis ma fic, quelle honte !), mais bon, je viens aussi pour vous dire que justement, ma fic 2ndC avance et que le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à sortir ^^

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas :p

Rating: euh...K ou K+ tout au plus :p

Paring: Kise x Kuroko (eh non, pas du AkaKuro cette fois !)

* * *

PDV Kise:

Je me souviens que lorsque je l'ai vu, j'ai éprouvé une grande peine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être étais-ce à cause de son visage triste toujours tourné vers le ciel ?

Quoique, je ne sais pas vraiment s'il voyait le vaste étendu bleu qui recouvrait la Terre, les feuilles vertes de l'arbre à ses côtés devait lui obstruer la vue. Ce garçon faisait penser à un flocon de neige dans ce paysage d'été. Enfin...un flocon de neige géant !

C'était ridicule de s'extasier devant ce qui semblait être un lycéen.

Étant de nature social, j'allais souvent aborder les gens, parfois même des inconnus surtout quand ils sont mal en point. Avec mon physique, je ne me faisais pas rejeter souvent.

Ce jour-là, je n'y suis pas allé. Sans doute trop fatigué pour causer avec un dépressif. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre...

Mais cette personne m'intriguait tellement que j'étais repassé par ce chemin à chaque fois que je finissais mes cours ou mes shooting.

Et il se trouvait là, toujours.

Il était seul, sous cet arbre, un air morose collé au visage, mais tel que je le voyait, il me semblait beau. Pour quelle raison ? J'avais à la fois envie de m'approcher de lui comme je le faisais avec tout le monde, mais quelque chose me disait que m'approcher comme je le faisais avec les autres n'était pas la bonne manière. Pour quelle raison ? Il ne me paraissait pas comme les autres, tout simplement.

Lorsque je vint pour la première fois à sa rencontre, j'étais accompagné de deux filles, beuglant tout en s'accrochant à mon bras. Elles m'ennuyaient comme pas possible, c'était le genre de filles qui donnait la migraine. Je vis celui qui attisait ma curiosité depuis des semaines, adossé contre son arbre attitré. J'avais alors demandé à mes deux stalkeuses:

 _ **"-Dites...vous savez c'est qui celui-là ?**_

 _ **-De qui est-ce que tu parle Kise ?"**_ M'avait répondu l'une d'elle.

Deux pairs d'yeux me fixaient avec interrogation. J'y avais répondu avec un haussement d'épaules, les raccompagnant alors chez elles.

J'étais retourné vers l'arbre où se trouvait le garçon aussi vite que je le pouvais, il avait relevé le visage, apparemment étonné.

 _ **"-Salut ! T'es paumé ?"**_ Fut la seule chose que j'avais trouvé à dire.

C'est alors que je les aient vues.

Ses deux orbes bleues me scannait, m'électrisais, me tuais pour me faire revenir les voire. C'en devenait de la torture. Mon cœur s'affolait dans ma cage thoracique, j'en avais l'impression qu'il changeait de place. Mes joues chauffèrent sans que je ne comprennes pourquoi.

 _ **"-Tu t'amuses avec tes amis ?"**_ Avait été sa première phrase.

Sa voix me paraissait douce. Comme si elle caressait mes tympans. C'était léger avec une note un peu grave.

 _ **"-Euh...oui, 'fin sûrement. Euh...tu t'appelles ?**_

 _ **-Kuroko Tetsuya. Enchanté."**_

C'est ainsi que je m'était, dans un premier temps, lié d'amitié avec cet étrange jeune homme. Chaque jour, je venais le voir. Chaque jour, je me sentait attiré vers lui. Sans être obligé de mettre un masque pour être parfait à ses yeux.

Il ne me semblait pas avoir décliné mon identité, pourtant, de sa voix, j'avais entendu mon nom.

 _ **"-Kise-kun, qu'apprends-tu en cours ?**_ Me demanda-t-il, avec un petit sourire charmant.

 _ **-Tu n'y vas pas ?**_

 _ **-Non. Je dois rester ici."**_

Son sourire s'était fané à ces mots. Ne voulant pas revoir sa mélancolie je lui avais alors dis avec une moue indigné:

 _ **"-De toute façon, c'est ennuyeux les cours...et j'ai pas spécialement de bonnes notes en plus."**_

J'aurai pu, par cette chaleur, m'abreuver de son rire, doux et discret. Ses yeux un peu plissés, le coin de ses lèvres étirés en un petit sourire, mon cœur avait explosé face à cette image, on aurait dit un ange.

Avec tout cela, on pouvait dire qu'il était étrange, mais moi, je le trouvais adorable. Sa franchise me rassurait, quoique je faisais, il ne mentait pas.

Moi qui devait garder cette image constante de l'adolescent parfait, m'était trouvé un confident dont je me rapprochait inexorablement.

Peu à peu, je m'étais mis à toujours penser à lui, le dessiner en cours, rêver de sa petit bouille adorable. Un jour, un garçon de ma classe avait trouvé mon dessin, étonné d'abord, il m'avait ensuite dit:

 _ **"-On dirait un peu une fille, c'est qui ?**_

 _ **-Mon...meilleur ami.**_

 _ **-Ah, dis, tu trouve pas que Satsuki est de plus en plus belle ? ça fait longtemps que t'as plus de copine non ?**_

 _ **-Euh...ouais, p'têtre.**_

 _ **-à moins que tu sois amoureux de quelqu'un.**_ Il avait fait mine de réfléchir. ** _Me dis pas que c'est le mec que t'as dessiner celui dont t'es amoureux ?! Un mec !"_**

Après avoir laissé un petit blanc, m'imaginant ce que cela ferait si nous sortions ensemble, ce qui me faisais saliver intérieurement, j'avais mis mes mains devant moi les secouants dans tout les sens pour nier.

 _ **"-Bien sûr que non ! Jamais ! C'est juste mon...mon meilleur ami !"**_

C'est ainsi que je m'étais rendu compte que, moi qui avait même les plus jolies filles à mes pieds, semblait tomber définitivement amoureux de ce piètre garçon qui restait toujours sous son arbre.

 _ **"-Kurokocchi, pourquoi tu reste ici ?**_

 _ **-Parce que je suis obligé.**_

 _ **-Bien sûr que non.**_ Aie-je rétorqué. _**Allons manger un bout ensemble ! Je t'invite.**_

 _ **-Kise-kun. Désolé, je ne peux pas."**_

Je voulais que, comme tout amis, nous nous amusions ensemble, mangions ensemble. Mais il déclinait toujours mes offres. Ne voulant le forcer à rien et ne pouvant me résoudre à lui crier dessus, je me suis alors mis à l'espionner.

Étant toujours le premier à partir, je n'ai jamais su où il habitait.

Alors un jour, j'avais fais semblant de partir, le saluant de la main.

Caché derrière un carrefour un peu plus loin de la "colline", si on pouvais l'appeler comme cela car elle ressemblait plus à un petit étendu d'herbe avec un arbre sur la partie montante, et lorsque je sortis la tête de ma cachette pour le voir, il avait disparut.

La découverte que j'avais faite était trop étrange, je me devais de réitérer l'expérience.

Tandis que parallèlement, au lycée une rumeur, comme quoi j'étais devenu fou à cause de mon travail de mannequin, circulait. Apparemment je parlais à un arbre. Ce qui avait attisé encore plus ma curiosité, pourquoi ne voyaient-ils pas mon ami alors que moi, si.

Ce n'est qu'en l'espionnant une deuxième fois que je compris que lui et moi devions parler.

Parler de pourquoi restait-il toujours sous cet arbre, de pourquoi personne d'autre que moi ne le voyait et surtout de pourquoi, au lieu de marcher en direction de sa maison, il disparaissait dans l'ombre de son protecteur naturel ?

Ce garçon me faisait de plus en plus peur, mais l'idée de ne plus le voir demeurait pire encore.

Les vacances étaient arrivées et l'idée d'attendre encore pour avoir mes réponses me rendait fou. Entre les sorties, la détente, la bonne humeur et la nourriture succulente, l'absence de logique dont faisait preuve mon ami me torturait toujours. Et ce fut d'ailleurs, les plus longues vacances que j'avais passé. Il me hantait tout le temps, sans me laisser de répit.

Je voulais le revoir et lui parler pour savoir la vérité sur mais aussi parce que j'en étais devenu addict depuis bien longtemps.

Mon retour de vacance me rendait plus énergique que d'habitude et, une fois toutes mes affaires rangées, j'allais en direction de l'arbre.

Il avait patienté près de l'arbre, assis, les bras ramenant ses genoux et la tête à l'intérieur de ceux-ci, secoué par des spasmes dû à la respiration hachurée par ses pleurs.

Sans réfléchir, je m'étais précipité vers lui afin de prendre connaissance de son mal-être. En me voyant, mon ami séchant ses larmes, tandis que son visage commençait à s'éclairer.

 _ **"-Je...je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi, que tu m'avais laissé...que tu avais découvert qui j'étais..."**_ Avait-il tenté de m'expliquer.

Je tiquais à sa dernière phrase. C'était bien cela le problème, qui était Kuroko, je ne le savais pas. Mais si le découvrir le mettait dans cet état, alors j'aurai essayé de ne pas chercher à le savoir.

Sa petite main serrait la mienne, les vilaines larmes roulant sur ses joues me brisaient le cœur.

 _ **"-Kise-kun, en réalité je suis..."**_

Il avait sursautait, sa phrase ne s'était pas terminée, mes lèvres bloquant les siennes. D'abord réticent, il semblait répondre au baiser quelques instant après. Tout en se séparant, nous nous regardions amoureusement.

 _ **"-Tu veux regarder mes cours ?"**_

Il hochait vigoureusement la tête. Je m'étais retourné pour prendre mes affaires et lorsque, de nouveau, je faisais face à son visage, il était souriant, heureux de ma proposition. Je remarquais ainsi qu'il n'avait que le strict minimum de connaissance. Alors à chacune de nos rencontre, j'apportais de quoi réviser et je jouais le professeur, n'oubliant pourtant pas que mon seul ami n'était peut-être pas humain. Et cela ne m'avait pourtant pas empêché de rire avec lui, de le câliner comme si il allait disparaître, d'écrire mon prénom sur sa main, de faire mes exercices près de lui, couchés sur le ventre, dans l'herbe douce et verdoyante, sous l'ombre de l'arbre, lui balançant ses jambes relevées et moi sur le côté, le protégeant de tout regard intrus.

De nombreux mois plus tard, il avait acquis un niveau d'élève de collège et mon amour pour lui avait encore grandit. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre que lui m'aimait, puisque nous nous étions embrassés une fois, et je ne savais pas si il connaissait la signification de ce geste, nous n'en n'avions donc plus reparlé.

L'unique problème venait du fait que je n'y comprenais plus rien, j'étais perdu. Je ne pouvais être heureux comme cela, trop de question sans aucune réponses.

Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à lors des un an de notre rencontre, Kuroko s'était décidé à tout me dire, en commençant par m'avouer ce qu'il ressentait. En premier lieu mon ami s'était emparé de mon bras, pour ensuite me tirer vers lui et faire la même chose que moi bien avant. Son baiser à lui semblait plus chaste et plus rapide, il ne s'y était pas attardé, quand je revis son visage, il était pivoine, je devais bien l'avouer que cela le rendait vraiment adorable

 _ **"-Kise-kun, je suis un ami imaginaire."**_

Tout d'abords...j'eus un bug. Kuroko penchait la tête sur le côté, attendant ma réaction...qui ne vint pas. Il pris mon téléphone pour appeler l'ambulance comme je lui avait appris à faire. Ma main l'avais arrêté.

 _ **"-**_ _ **Cette blague n'est pas marrante Kurokocchi !"**_ M'étais-je plains.

Son rire me parvenait aux oreilles comme le chant d'un oiseau. J'avais gonflé une joue, avant de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à nouveau. Le mot «agréable» n'était pas suffisant pour décrire ce baiser. Alors ce jour-là, on pouvait le dire, j'étais prêt à faire avancer les choses entre lui et moi, prêt à franchir le cap. Sans en demander la permission, j'enlevais d'une main son pantalon et de l'autre je caressait son torse. Les siennes vinrent m'arrêter, me repoussant légèrement.

 _ **"-Je ne sais si tu te souviens du souhait que tu as fais au pied de cet arbre."**_

Oui, je me souvenais de ce moment. Celui où je ne supportais plus les relations superficielles avec mes camarades de classe. Je m'étais installé sous l'arbre et avais murmuré, et pas vraiment souhaité, que je voulais un véritable ami. Et maintenant, il me faisait face, ce véritable ami.

 _ **"-Je…**_

 _ **-Nous étions censés en discuter.**_

 _ **-Je sais mais…**_

 _ **-C'est le mieux pour nous."**_

Mais pouvais-je croire quelque chose d'aussi saugrenue ? Avec tout ce dont j'avais été témoin...oui, pourtant je n'y arrivais pas, je ne voulais pas y arriver. Alors il repris sans même avoir répondu à sa précédente question.

 _ **"-Ton vœux a été exaucé et je suis né pour devenir ce que tu souhaite. Mais je ne peux pas quitter cet arbre, c'est sous son ombre, en te protégeant du soleil, que tu as fais ta demande, alors c'est sous son ombre que je dois vivre.**_

 _ **-Alors...c'est à cause de moi si tu es malheureux ?**_ Il m'avait répondu par un geste négatif.

 _ **-Je ne suis pas malheureux, après tout, tu es là, avec moi."**_

Cette discussion était resté dans ma tête longtemps, le soir même, dans mon lit, je me la remémorais encore et encore. Et je me suis dis "Si Kurokocchi deviens ce que je veux, alors il pourrait devenir un lycéen libre et non plus un ami imaginaire vivant dans l'ombre ?" Alors je lui avais demandé, à cet arbre que Dieu avait béni, mentalement, j'avais pensé très fort à ce que je voulais. Espérant qu'il réalise mon souhait. Qu'il rende ma vie lumineuse avec plus qu'un ami: un amant.

Le matin, je m'étais réveillé très tôt, sans prévenir personne, j'étais sortis de chez moi, ne prenant pas mes affaires de cours. J'avais couru pour savoir si mon désire avait réellement était exaucé, comme toujours, j'ai pris par la droite, puis continué tout droit, avant de reprendre par la gauche, puis par la droite, tout droit et…

J'étais arrivé, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres, tandis que je tentais de rependre mon souffle.

Ils étaient là, Kuroko, l'arbre, ils étaient tout les deux là.

Mes larmes coulèrent sans crier gare, mon sourire triste disparut et, tombant sur mes genoux, je m'étais mis à hurler.

Des bûcherons essayaient de sortir son petit corps frêle, écrasé par l'arbre qu'ils avaient déraciné.

Les voilà tombés, tout les deux.

"Non" me disais-je "faites qu'il ne soit pas mort." Je m'étais dirigé vers la catastrophe avant de m'abaisser vers le garçon qui était devenu mon ami de chair et d'os. L'arbre avait été dégagé et je me suis alors emparé du corps de Kuroko, vérifiant son pouls, son cœur, sa respiration. Mais tout indiquait que c'était finit...finit avant même d'avoir commencé.

 _ **"-Cet arbre...il me l'avait donné...pourquoi le reprend-t-il…?"**_

Tout ce qui m'entourais me paraissait écœurant, le seul fait que l'un des bûcherons qui l'avait tué me tapotait l'épaule me révulsait. Je voulais la lui montrer, toute ma haine envers eux, envers lui, cet arbre que je commençait à porter dans mon cœur. Je lui en voulait terriblement, de l'avoir rendu vivant pour le tuer dans son ombre. Ils devaient demander pardon à Kuroko pour l'avoir tué avant qu'il n'ait pu vivre. Ses funérailles avait eue lieux, j'étais le seul à y être allé, à part quelques personnes lambda. Après tout, j'étais le seul à le connaître.

Je suis restais enfermé chez moi durant deux mois.

Puis un jour, j'ai écris une lettre.

 _"Bonjour Kurokocchi,_

 _Comment vas-tu là-haut ?_

 _Moi, si tu me vois, tu devrais savoir que je ne vais pas très bien depuis ta mort._

 _J'aimerai que tu reviennes à moi, mais je sais que c'est impossible._

 _Je me demande si tu recevra bien cette lettre, après tout, je suis presque sûr qu'elle ne te parviendra pas._

 _En fait, il est probable que je sois devenu fou,_

 _qu'en penses-tu toi ?_

 _Si ton arbre est à tes côtés demande lui si, de là-haut, il peux exaucer les souhaits._

 _Pourquoi es-tu mort ? Tu ne pouvais pas partir avant que son tronc ne t'écrases ?_

 _Je suis sûr que tu le pouvais,_

 _ne m'aimais-tu pas assez pour vivre avec moi ?_

 _Qu'aurais-je dû faire alors ?_

 _Te rencontrer plus tôt ? C'est vrai, plutôt que de passer devant toi en te jetant des coups d'œil pour voir si tu allais changer un jour, j'aurai dû venir à ta rencontre…_

 _Je continue à croire que nous n'avons pas eu assez de temps._

 _Et c'est à cause de moi…_

 _Reviens, s'il te plaît. Je me rachèterai, je ferais tout ce que tu veux._

 _Je veux simplement être avec toi. "_

Je l'avais accrochée au fil d'un ballon gonflé à l'hélium. C'est en soupirant que je l'avais lâché dans le ciel. _**Il s'éloignait de moi, cela me faisait mal de le voir partir comme toi, tu es partis.**_

Puis je dû reprendre les cours, forcé par ma famille. Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas tord, je ne devais pas resté enfermé.

En ouvrant la porte, je pris une grande bouffée d'air et de courage, j'étais absent durant ma rentré de première, et je savais que ce ne serait pas très compliqué de se faire des «amis» malgré cela.

À mes pieds se trouvait une lettre. Lorsque je la pris, pour la regarder elle était signé "Kuroko Tetsuya" J'avais écarquillé les yeux, les larmes coulant à nouveau. Mon cœur se serrant, par réflexe j'avais regardé chaque recoin de la lettre, espérant peut-être trouver une adresse. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien de cela. Puis je me suis mis à regarder le ciel.

Ce n'était pas étonnant, après tout ce qui s'était passé, j'avais encore réussi à douter que ma lettre puisse lui parvenir ?

 ** _Bonus:_**

Il commence à faire de plus en plus sombre, mais j'ai l'habitude de jouer au basket jusqu'au couché du soleil. J'aimerai bien avoir un partenaire pour y jouer. Je me souviens que je m'en étais déjà plains la semaine dernière. Je soupire. Quelque chose me met mal à l'aise et je me retourne par réflexe. Là, je vois un garçon, de mon âge sûrement, même si il est beaucoup plus frêle que moi, je pars le voir.

 **"-Yo. T'es qui ?**

 **-Tetsuya Kuroko, enchanté."**

Il me fait un petit sourire, je le lui rend avant de dire:

 **"-T'aime bien le basket ?"**

Je ne me souviens pas de lui avoir dis mon nom, mais pourtant, j'entends sa voix le prononcer.

 **"-Oui, Aomine-kun."**

Quelque chose me dis que cette rencontre ne sera pas rien. Je pointe le doigt vers la main de mon nouvel ami:

 **"-Dis-moi Tetsu, c'est qui "Kise" ?**

 **-Oh...Kise-kun…?"**

Je le vois sourire tristement tout en touchant du bout des doigts le prénom écrit sur sa main.

 _ **Fin !**_

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews x)**_


End file.
